freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 106
Causes of Breaking II is the one-hundred sixth chapter of the Freezing series, second chapter of Volume 16 and the tenth chapter of the Valkyrie Introduction Arc. Synopsis Charles expresses her disinterest in associating with Satellizer and her friends due to their actions at Alaska, but Satellizer is resolved to earn Charles' trust. Later, Attia and Mark are spending time together when they spot Charles and her Limiter walking away from them. Attia takes offence and confronts Charles, which escalates into a verbal spat about Elizabeth Mably and victory over Charles. When Charles insults Elizabeth, the two deploy their weapons and begin to fight. Summary Continuing from the previous chapter, Charles Bonaparte points to Cassie Lockheart, Satellizer L. Bridget, and Rana Linchen as Pandora who act on their emotions and do not follow orders. She brands them as traitors who do not deserve her trust, and the Pandora she targets cannot deny Charles' accusations. Charles tells them, she'll participate in training, but she does not want to be friends with them. Satellizer speaks up, admitting her act of rebellion, but she promises not to let her emotions hinder her role as a Genetics Pandora and member of Platoon 13. Charles dismisses Satellizer's declaration because she believes Satellizer should work hard to regain her trust anyway. Charles continues stating that she will not allow her emotions to affect her role as a Pandora either; just because they are not friends does not mean they cannot be comrades so long as their goals to protect mankind from the Nova are mutual. Charles and Citroen then leave, the other Pandora having a better opinion of their stubborn teammate. At night, Attia Simmons has a walk with her Limiter, Mark and they discuss the way Arnett McMillan had changed, Attia preferring the "Mad Dog". Though Mark likes the gentler Arnett, Attia believes she is trying to replace Elizabeth Mably. When Charles hears Attia spouting Elizabeth's name, she realizes the girl is one of her former opponent's friends. She and Citroen silently walk away, but Attia stops them, addressing Charles as one of the Platoon 13 elites. Attia became offended by the unknown girl as she would turn away from her just at the sight, but Charles indicates she was just walking in the opposite direction. However, Attia points out that the dorms are in the opposite direction, knowing the girl turned around the moment Attia spoke to her. The West Genetics Pandora then makes the matter unnecessarily personal, prompting an angered Charles to bring up Elizabeth's name derogatorily. Attia wants to know how Charles could understand Elizabeth, as Charles completely undercuts who the British Pandora is as well as her belief of the "Noblesse Oblige." Charles calls her a traitor, who does not deserve anyone's trust. Attia demands Charles to retract her foul judgement of Elizabeth, but Charles reminds her that Elizabeth has abandoned them the same way she had abandoned her Limiter to achieve victory. Attia then the deduces that the girl before her is "the" Charles Bonaparte, who lost to Elizabeth in the Alaska Base. Charles explains the details of the fight, emphasizing André's sacrifice. Attia says she would have done the same for her friend. Charles tries to defend her position, but Attia points out that no matter Charles' beliefs, she had lost. Charles walks away, not wanting to pursue the discussion any further, but Attia demands she first apologize. When Charles refuses, Attia summons Elegant Destroyer while Charles deploys Vibrato Hell. Event Notes *Attia Simmons and Charles Bonaparte begin their fight. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters